Question: Ten 6-sided dice are rolled. What is the probability that exactly three of the dice show a 1? Express your answer as a decimal rounded to the nearest thousandth.
There are $\binom{10}{3}=120$ ways to select exactly three dice to roll 1's ones out of ten dice total. The probability of any one of these outcomes occurring is $\left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)^3\left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)^7$ and they're all mutually exclusive cases, so the probability that one of them will occur (which is the probability that we're looking for) is $\binom{10}{3}\left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)^3\left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)^7=\dfrac{120\cdot5^7\cdot1^3}{6^{10}}\approx \boxed{.155}$.